1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Harry, mais celuici n'en a que pour Cho. Une gaffe projettera Hermione au temps des Maraudeurs. Une fic Hermione Granger et James Potter. À la fin, le couple change.
1. Default Chapter

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul l'histoire, les actions et les personnages que j'ai inventée m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS.**

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si je fais cette Fic, ce n'est pas pour laisser tomber les autres. Donc, je vais faire un planning. **

**1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour: **_**Le Samedi**_

**L'admirateur secret :**_** Le Dimanche**_

**Caitlin Montana, l'aventure continue: **_**Le Lundi**_

**1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour**

**Chapitre 1 : amour secret**

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et Hermione venait juste d'arrivée dans la grande salle. Elle apperçu Ron et Harry... qui dévorait Cho des yeux. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Cela ne posait problème à personne... sauf à Hermione, car elle était, depuis la première année à Poudlard, amoureuse de Harry. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Harry, elle avait fait jusqu'à l'impossible pour faire partie de sa vie. Maintenant, en 6ième année, elle ne sortait toujours pas avec lui, mais elle était sa meilleure amie. Il y a un début à tout. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la grande salle et vit un Neville très essouflé arriver. Il tenait une pile de papier à la main. Hermione se leva rapidement et alla à sa rencontre pou8r ne pas qu'il tombe et éparpille les feuilles pas terre.

- Neville, dit-elle, est-ce que c'est les horaires?

- Oui, Hermione, lui répondit-il.

- Tu me les donne s'il-te-plait?

- Bien sûr Hermione dit le jeune garçon.

Hermione prit les horaires des mains du jeune homme et chercha le sien. Puis, celui de Harry, Ron et Neville. Ensuite, elle distribua les reste des horaire aux Griffondors.

- Merci, dirent-ils tous quand chacun reçu son propre horaire.

Hermione s'assit à sa place, entre Harry et Ron. Ensemble, ils regardèrent les horaires.

- Double cours de potion, en commun avec Sepentard, dit Hermione.

- fallait s'y attendre, grogna Ron. À chaque début d'année, c'est comme ça.

- Ensuite, dit Harry, c'est pas trop mal. Métamorphose avec McGonnagall. Il y a juste un truc, faut pas arriver en retard. Sinon, bonjours les ennuis.

- Après le déjeuner, dit la jeune fille, j'ai étude des runes. Vous devez avoir Divination.

- Sais rien, marmonna Ron. Mouais. Je déteste cette vieille chouette de professeur Trelawney.

- Et à la dernière, dit Hermione, yes, soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.

Harry faisait encore des geste niais pour attirer l'attention de Cho. Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de le voir regarder cette fille. Elle lança:

- Harry, ça va?

- Hein, dit-il. Oui je sais, potion à la première.

- C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit Harry, dit Ron. Mione te demandait si tu allait bien.

- Oh, dit Harry. Je vais super bien. Vous croyez que j'aurais encore une chance avec Cho? L'an dernier, j'ai été imbécile avec elle et il n'y a pas eu grand chose entre nous.

- A mon avis, dit Hermione, tu n'a plus la moindre chance.

Hermione se leva et dit à l'Adresse des deux garçons:

- Vous venez, je ne veux pas être en retard pour le premier cours de potion de l'Année. Je ne voudrais pas donner à Rogue l'occasion de nous enlever des points dès la première seconde du cours.

- Oui, dit Ron, T'as raison.

Ron se leva, suivit par Harry qui jeta un dernier regard à Cho.

Rendu à la classe, les trois amis s'Assirent par terre et discutèrent de l'été que chacun avait passé.

Harry avait passé l'été emfermé dans sa chambre, hez les Dursley.

Ron avait aidé Fred et Goerge à la boutique de farces et attrappe. Il s'était aussi entrainé au Quidditch avec Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux.

Hermoine, avait passé l'été à préparer les ASPIC, bien que ce ne fut pas encore le temps. (Mais elle se gara de dire qu'elle avait aussi passée l'été à faire des coeurs sur des photos qu'elles avait prise de Harry durant l'été, caché dans les buissons sous sa fenêtre de chambre) À part cela, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre.

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. vous en pensez quoi? S'il-vous-plait, soyez sincère. **

**Bizouxxxxxxxx **

**Sweety-Witches**


	2. chapitre 2 Le Passé

_**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul l'histoire, les actions et les personnages que j'ai inventée m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **_

_**Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS.**_

_**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**_

_**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)**_

**Planning pour mes fic**

**1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour: ****_Le Samedi_**

**L'admirateur secret :****_ Le Dimanche_**

**Caitlin Montana, l'aventure continue: ****_Le Lundi_**

**Chapitre 2 Le Passé**

Quelques minutes après, Neville arriva.

- Salut Hermione, dit-il

- Salut Neville, répondit la jeune fille. Pas trop fâché de commencer en double cours de potion?

- M'en parle pas, dit-il. J'ai suis stressé depuis que j'ai vu mon horaire. Pourtant, je m'en attendais, mais j'imagine que je souhaitais que non.

- Neville dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant les vacances?

- Bof, dit Neville. Tu sais Harry, je n'ai rien fais de spécial.

- Alors, ta grand-mère, commença Ron, est-ce qu'elle te manque?

Sur cette parole, Hermione vit quelques larmes couler sur le visage de son ami Neville. Elle jugea bon de se lever pour se donner contenance et aussi, elle changer de sujet.

La porte s'ouvrit et les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la classe de potion. Cette classe était vraiment la plus froide à Poudlard. Même l'extérieur est plus chand.

Rogue enleva autant de point que d'habitude aux Griffondor et en rajouta aux Serpentard. Le reste de la matinée se passa bien. Ainsi que l'après-midi.

Le soir arriva et comme elle ne s'endormait pas, elle se leva pour marcher un peu. Elle trouva même une tapisserie qui se soulevait.

- Un passage secret, dit-elle. Je me demande si les jumeaux le connaissait celui-là?

Elle se faufila jusque derrière et elle vit une grande cage d'ascenseur. Elle avança et entra dans la cage. Elle appuya sur le 1. Rien. puis, sur le 9. Rien. Alors, elle appuya sur le 7 et sur le 6. Tout coup, elle sentit une secousse. Et elle se sentait comme si son nombril était aspiré (comme avec les portoloins). C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable. Elle tomba par terre, avec une forte nausée. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Harry qui là regardait étrangement. Encore plus étrange, il était habillé avec un autre pyjama que le sien. Mais que faisait-il ici, en plain milieu de la nuit. (Note de l'auteure: je pense qu'elle serait mieux de pas parler. Qui était là le premier?)

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être au lit à une heure pareil.

- Peut-être, dit-il. La question de je me pose moi, est ce que toi tu fais là et aussi, pourquoi tu m'à appelé Harry?

- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle d'autre? Rogue peut-être?

- Premièrement dit le jeune homme, je déteste Rogue. Deuxièmement, je m'appelle James. James Potter. Toi tu es?

- Oh Merlin. dit Hermione. En... en quelle année somme-nous?

- T'es franchement étrange toi, dit James

- En quelle année, dit-elle en détachant parfaitement chaque mot.

- En 1976, dit-il

- Merlin... Merlin... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, se dit la jeune fille pour elle-même.

James haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et il partit.

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Vous avez aimé? pas aimé? Je veux savoir. Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire: RIVIEW.**


	3. chapitre 3 Le début de l'aventure

**_Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul l'histoire, les actions et les personnages que j'ai inventée m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. _**

**_Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS._**

**_Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter_**

**_Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)._**

Désolé pour le retard, mais l'ordi avec l'histoire était bogué, mais je me reprend. Merci pour les Review.

**Planning pour mes fic**

**1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour: ****_Le Samedi_**

**L'admirateur secret :****_ Le Dimanche_**

**Caitlin Montana, l'aventure continue: ****_Le Lundi_**

**Chapitre 3**

Début de l'Aventure

En quelle année, dit-elle en détachant parfaitement chaque mot.

- En 1976, dit-il

- Merlin... Merlin... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, se dit la jeune fille pour elle-même.

James haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et il partit.

La jeune fille était assez secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle décida d'aller voir le directeur à son bureau. Elle se mit en marche et se rendit jusqu'à l'aile du bureau. Hermione ignorait le mot de passe, mais comme elle connaissait le directeur, elle essaya quelques mots:

- Sorbet citron, Chocogrenouille, Patacitrouille, Fizwizbiz, souris glacées.

À ce dernier mot, la gargouille s'anima. Hermione s'avança den direction de l'escalier et monta. Arrivée en haut, elle toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore à l'allure plus jeune.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous.

- Bonjours, monsieurs, répondit-elle. C'était le soir, je faisait une patrouille à cause de mon poste et j'ai vue une tapisserie qui se décollait. Je suis entrée et j'ai vue l'ascenseur. J'y suis entrée et j'ai composée le 1. Ça ne marchait pas. Ensuite, le 9, le 7 et le 6. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé ici, en 1976.

- D'oú venez-vous misss..., commença-t-il

- Granger, dit-elle. Je suis d'ici, mais à une autre époque. De 1996.

Le directeur là regarda et finalement, ouvrit la bouche.

- Bon, Miss Granger, dit-il. De quelle maison êtes-vous?

- De Griffondor monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il, je vais vous conduire à votre salle. Demain, venez me voir et je vous donnerai votre horaire et je vous dirai ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- D'accord, dit la jeune fille.

Hermione suivit le directeur à travers les couloirs du château. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au portrait de la grosse dame.

- C'est le portrait de la salla commune à votre époque? demanda le directeur

- Oui, dit Hermkione. C'est toujours elle.

- Miss Granger, dit le directeur, votre mot de passe est POLYNECTAR.

- D'accord., dit-elle. À demain.

Après les salutations, Dumbledore retourna à son bureau.

- POLYTNECTAR, dit Hermione à la grosse dame.

Le portrait s'affaça et Hermione entra. Elle arriva àla salle commune des Griffondor et se rendit au dortoir des filles.

- Qui es-tu? demanda une jeune fille rousse et avec les yeux vert.

Hermione savait qui était cette jeune fille. Lily Evans.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle. Je suis une nouvelle élève. Je viens d'arriver.

-Bien, dit-elle. Moi je suis... commença-elle

- ...Lily Evans, termina-t-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu? demanda Lily

- Oups, se dit Hermione à elle-même. Je ne suis pas censé savoir ça.

- Hein? demanda Lily.

- Le directeur me là dit, mentit-elle. Et je t'ai reonnu.

- Oh, d'accord, dit la jeune fille rousse. Comme tu peux le voir, les autres filles dorment. Je crois que je fais de l'insomnie.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon coeur. Et elle se couchèrent et s'endormirent

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily, penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Hey l'endormie, dit Lily. C'est l'heure des cours. Tu commence en quoi.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. Je dois aller voir le directeur pour avoir mon horaire. Je suis arrivée trop tatrd hier pour l'avoir hier.

- Bon, dit Lily. Donc ont se retrouve... le plus tôt.

- Oui, dit-Hermione.

- Hermione, dit Lily. Habille-toi, ont va descendre. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends

- Ok, dit Hermione.

Hermione se endit dans la salle de bain et s'habilla avec les habits que le directeur venait de faire livrer pour elle. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle sortit. Elle et Lily descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

Quatre garçons étaient assient dos à elles, sur des divans bourgognes.

- Hermione, dit Lily, le petit est Peter Pettigrew, celui plongé dans un bouquin est Remus Lupin...

- Le professeur Lupin, dit Hermione.

- Hein, dit Lily. Peut importe. Celui qui a les cheveux long est Sirius Black et celui qui a les cheveux en batailles, c'est James Potter.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent pour faire face au deux filles.

- En fait, dit Lily. Tu permet que je t'appelle Mione?

- Bien sûr, Harry et Ron m'appelaient toujours comme ça.

- Harry? dit James

- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami et Ron aussi,

- Enchanté mademoiselle... Dit Sirius en faisant un baise main à Hermione

- Granger, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Lupin s'avança vers elle et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé Professeur Lupin?

- Oh,m dit Mione. Vous ressemblez à un de mes anciens professeurs.

- Est-ce que l'ont peut se tutoyer?, demanda Lupin

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione

- D'accord. dit Lupin. De quelle matière.

- Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit la jeune fille. En troisième année. Bon, je dois y aller.

Hermione alla chercher son horaire.

- Double cours de potion. se dit la jeune fille. Pas encore. Hier, c'était pareil. C'est vrai, c'est n'est pas Rogue. Je me demande qui c'est.

Hermione marche vers les cachots. En entrant, elle se heurta à un garçon avec les cheveux long, noirs et gras. Le teint cireux et blême.

- Faites attention, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé, dit-elle je ne regardais pas et... Professeur Rogue!

- Quoi? dit-il

- Oh rien, dit-elle. J'ai confondu avec... un de mes ancien professeur Rogue.

Il gragna et gagna sa place. Le maître des potions de cette époque était un Rogue, plus vieux et plus grognons.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister quelqu'un de pire que Rogue, murmura-t-elle poue elle-même.

**Aime, Aime pas. Review. **

**S-W.**


	4. Message pour les leceurs

_**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je dois absolument vous dire de ne plus tenir compte du planning. J'ai beau essayer, mais je n'arrive pas à le tenir. Alors si vous voulez que je vous envoi un mail lorsqu'il sera pret, envoyez-moi un message à: **__**, donnez-moi votre mail etr précisez l'histoire. Bon, je cois que ça sera tout. **_

_**Bizoux à mes lecteurs.**_


	5. chapitre 4 Double Cours de Potions et P...

**_Réponse pour les Reviews_**

_Estia: __Oui, je compte écrire d'autres fic avec des bons dans le passé et aussi, j'en écris une qui se ppasse dans le futur. Le titre: La marque des ténèbres. Une fic Hermione/Drago, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas une romance, ce sera une générale._

_Virg05:__ Oui, ça existe quelqu'un de pire que Rogue. La preuve sera dans ce chapitre._

_Le saut de l'ange:__ Tu veras dans le chapitre OUPS, elle ne fera pas seulement une petite gaffe. Ce sera à lire. En fait, le chapitre OUPS sera un chaptre d'humour. Mais oui, elle fait gaffe sur gaffe, dès son arrivée à cette époque. Pour l'autre question, ça ne changera rien au futur (la relation entre Lily et James) Harry vivra._

_À tous mes revieweurs:__ Merci de vos commentaires et de votre support. Ça m'aide à continuer. _

**_Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul l'histoire, les actions et les personnages que j'ai inventée m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. _**

**_Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS._**

**_Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter_**

**_Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)._**

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai autant que les autres. _

**_Fin du chapitre 3_**

Hermione marche vers les cachots. En entrant, elle se heurta à un garçon avec les cheveux long, noirs et gras. Le teint cireux et blême.

- Faites attention, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé, dit-elle je ne regardais pas et... Professeur Rogue!

- Quoi? dit-il

- Oh rien, dit-elle. J'ai confondu avec... un de mes ancien professeur Rogue.

Il gragna et gagna sa place. Le maître des potions de cette époque était un Rogue, plus vieux et plus grognons.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister quelqu'un de pire que Rogue, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

**Chapitre 4**

Double cours de potions et proposition

Dès son entrée dans les cachots, ça alla de mal en pire. Ce cogner contre Rogue, voir qu'il était dans sa classe,qu'il y avait aussi Lucius Malfoy et le pire, elle était en équipe avec ce dernier. La catastrophe.

- Aujourd'hui, dit le maître des potions, nous allons apprendre la fabrication du polynectar. Regardez au tableau, la lite y est:

Hermione regarda au tableau et commença sa lecture:

- Ingrédients: chrysopes, sangsues, sisymbe, polygonum, corne de bicorne en poudre, peau de serpent d' arbre du Cap et un petit morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l' apparence. Préparation: il faut faire cuire les chrysopes pendant 21 jours, pendant ce temps, mélanger dans un chaudron le polygonum et la corne en poudre, ensuite ajoutez la peau de serpent et le sisymbe cueilli à la pleine lune, lorsque la cuisson des chrysopes est achevée, mélanger les tout et ajouter les sangsus, verser et rajouter le morceau de celui dont nous voulons prendre l'apparence. Contre-Indication: déconseillé pour les méatamorphoses animales.

Elle se rappelait trop bien ce qu'il lui était arrivée lorsqu'elle avait prélevée les poils de chat qu'elle croyait être des cheveux en deuxième année. Elle avait crachée des boules de poils durant plusieurs jours. L'horreur

- T'attends quoi? dit une voix masculine, froide et tranchante.

Elle se tourna et rencontra des yeux gris et froid

- Rien, dit la jeune fille. Je vais chercher les chrysopes pendant que tu prépareras l'eau.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder avec dégoût et il se tourna vers le chaudron pour préparer l'eau.

Hermione s'en alla vers le devant de la classe pour prendre les ingrédients manquants pour la fabrication de la potion.

- Hey la nouvelle, dit une voix masculine cette fois, plus agréable.

- Bonjours Remus, dit Hermione.

- Tu t'en sors comment avec Malfoy, dit-il

- Pas trop mal.À mon autre école, j'avais quelqu'un comme lui. C'est peut-être son fils, dit-elle en tournant cela à la blague.

- Peut-être, dit Lupin. Est-ce que tu es mal à l'aise de m'appeler Remus. À cause de ton professeur à ton autre école?

- Un peu, dit Hermione.

- Appelle-moi Lunard, si tu veux. C'est peut-être plus facile pour toi comme ça. Lui dit-il

- D'accord Lanard, répondit-elle.

- Hey Granger, dit Lucius Malfoy, tu te grouille. Attend pas que l'eau soit entrain de bouillir.

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Lupin et alla jusqu'à son poste. Elle coupa les chrysopes et les mit à cuire. Pendant ce temps, Lucius coupa les autres inrédients et les mélangea. Ensuite, il alla porter les chaudron à l'avant et sortit de la classe.

Le double cours de potion avait été carrément nul.

- Je crois que j'aime le fils, dit elle pour elle-même.

Ellese rendit à la salle commune et y trouva Lily, James, Sirius et Lupin.

- Salut Hermione, dit Lily. Comment vas-tu?

- Comment as-tu trouvée le cours de potion? demanda Sirius

- Tu fais quoi ce soir, dit Lupin

- Tu veux faire un truc? dit James

Que de question pour son cerveau de miss-je-sais-tout. Elle répondit:

- Je vais bien, le cours de potion a été horrible, je fais mes devoirs ce soir.

- Et la mienne, dit James Potter

- Si tu as quelque chose à me proposer, je n'ai rien contre. dit-elle

- Génial, dit James. Je t'en reparlerai après les cours.

Les garçons partirent tous. Lily regarda Harmione avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et dit:

- Je crois que Potter à flashé sur toi. Tu sais, tu as toutes tes chances avec lui. Tu es nouvelles, tu ne connais aucun de ces mauvais coups et tu es... inaccessible. Enfin, pour lui, car tu aime beaucoup étudier. Tu es une sorte de défi pour lui.

- Un défi! dit Hermione

- Non, je blague, dit la rouquine. Il a flashé sur toi, je te le dis.

Toute la journée, Hermione ne cessait de penser à James. Il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle (enfin, en théorie. Si on regarde l'âge à ce moment, ça va. Mais si on regarde l'années de naissance, ça ce corse sérieusement.). Bref, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry depuis si longtemps. Sortir avec James serait comme sortir avec Harry. (ils se ressemble tellement) Mais sortir avec lui en pensant à un autre, ce serait comme trahir James et elle en était incapable.

- Est-ce que c'est James que j'aime ou si je ne l'aime que parce qu'il ressemble à celui que j'aime? se dit Hermione. Enfin, je vais laisser faire le temps et j'en saurai peut-être plus ce soir!

La suite arrive dans pas très longtemps. J'ai une foule d'idée. N'oubliez pas, le chapitre OUPS arrive à grand pas. Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Pas aimé? Je veux vos commentaires.

BIZOUXXX

S-W


	6. Moments tendres

**Réponse de Review**

**youatou:**_**Non, je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic en plein milieu. Je promet que je vais la continuer jusqu'à la fin.**_

**diabella:**_**Non, ça ne causera aucun problème. James et Lily auront un petit Harry. Tu verras lorsque je serai rendi là.**_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_** C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Mais la plupart sont déjà connu. Pour Malfoy et Hermione c'est comme chien et chat. Comme on dit, tel père tel fils. Caractère volcanique. **_

**Klovis:**_** Je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil. Je vais faire des comparaison entre le vrai temps de Hermione et celui des Maraudeurs.**_

**la tigresse:**_** Je suis contente que tu aime les fic Hermione et James. C'est la seul en français. J'aurais aimée en lire, mais y il en avait pas.**_

**Pour les revieweurs:**_** Merci du soutien que vous m'apportez chapitre après chapitre. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer d'autres reviews. **_

_**Note de l'auteure:**__ Je suis désolé du retard. Mon chapitre était terminé et il a été supprimé en entier, s'a m'apprendra à enregistrer mes chapitres lorsqu'ils sont terminés d'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici. L'original était mieux, mais j'ai perdue toutes les idées du chapitre initial. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul l'histoire, les actions et les personnages que j'ai inventée m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS.**

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes).**

_FIN DU CHAPITRE 4_

Les garçons partirent tous. Lily regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur. Et dit:

- Je crois que Potter à flashé sur toi. Tu sais, tu as toutes tes chances avec lui. Tu es nouvelles, tu ne connais aucun de ces mauvais coups et tu es... inaccessible. Enfin, pour lui, car tu aime beaucoup étudier. Tu es une sorte de défi pour lui.

- Un défi! dit Hermione

- Non, je blague, dit la rouquine. Il a flashé sur toi, je te le dis.

Toute la journée, Hermione ne cessait de penser à James. Il était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle (enfin, en théorie. Si on regarde l'âge à ce moment, ça va. Mais si on regarde l'années de naissance, ça ce corse sérieusement.). Bref, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry depuis si longtemps. Sortir avec James serait comme sortir avec Harry. (ils se ressemble tellement) Mais sortir avec lui en pensant à un autre, ce serait comme trahir James et elle en était incapable.

- Est-ce que c'est James que j'aime ou si je ne l'aime que parce qu'il ressemble à celui que j'aime? se dit Hermione. Enfin, je vais laisser faire le temps et j'en saurai peut-être plus ce soir!

**Chapitre 5**

_Moments tendres_

Hermione était dans sont dortoir et elle terminait la tonne de devoir qu'elle avait à faire.

- Ouf, dit Hermione, enfin terminée.

Elle descendit et elle vit que James, Sirius, Lupin et Lily étaient dans la salle commune. Heureusement, Peter n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas le sentir.

- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille.

- Salut, répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

James s'avança vers Hermione.

- Tu veux venir faire un pique-nique. demanda James

- Oui, je veux bien. répondit Mione

- Mione, dit Lily. Viens, je vais te prêter des vêtement. Ta valise n'est pas arrivé encore. C'est long. Je crois qu'elle a été égarée.

- Surement, dit Hermione. D'accord, attend moi je viens.

Elle suivit Lily dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Lily ouvrit son placard. Il y avait de magnifiques vêtements.

Hermione prit une pull et un pantalon diformes.

Lily éclata de rire et prit les vêtements des mains de la brunette.

- Non, ce sont des vêtement de yoga. dit la rouquine. Tu ne vas pas porter ça à un rendex-vous galant.

- Rendez-vous galant? dit Hermione.

- Vaut mieux me laisser faire pour l'habillement. dit Lily. Tu es super intelligente, mais côté mode, tu es nulle. Je suis désolé, mais pour ce genre de rendez-vous, il faut quelque chose de sexy, mais léger.

La rouquine plongea dans la garde-robe et elle en sortit une robe rose au genoux, très pale et très souple, des sandales hyper confortable, un pendentif et un bracelet accompagnaient l'ensemble. Hermione remercia Lily et allait sortir quand...

- Mione, attend, dit Lily.

Elle lui indiqua une coiffeuse. Elle lui fit un chignon avec quelques mêche relâchée, un rose à lèvre liquide, du fard rose, une touche de parfum et de mascara, un sac à main de couleur identique à la robe.

Hermione alla devant la glace.

- Wahouou, dit Hermione.

- Quand James va te voir, dit Lily, il va tomber aide mort.

- J'espère que non. dit Hermione. J'aimerais que la soirée se termine et qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire et descendirent l'escalier pour aller retrouver les autres. Quand les garçons virent la brunette, ils ouvrirent la bouche. Ils avaient tous l'air idiots.

James avança vers Hermione et ils sortirent. James et Hermione allèrent dehors et s'installèrent à l'ombre. Ils mangèrent. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à prononcer le nom de James, elle n'avait pas peur de se tromper de nom. Elle était seule avec lui, alors il n'y a avait pas de confusion lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

- Tu sais Hermione, dit-il, tu me plait beaucoup.

- Merci, répondit-elle, c'est gentil. Toi aussi, tu me plait assez.

- Est-ce que tu voudrait,... enfin je veux dire, aimerais-tu... laisse tomber. dit-il.

- Si je veux quoi, l'interrogea Hermione.

- Euh,... sortir avec moi? demanda-t-il.

- Oui je veux bien. répondit la jeune fille.

James était le garçon le plus heureux au monde. La fille qu'il aimait l'aimait aussi. Elle était étrange, mais il l'aimait et il passerait par-dessus cela.

Plusieurs jours avait passer depuis la déclaration de James. Hermione était en cours de potion et elle devait, avec Lucius Malfoy, terminer le polynectar.

- Granger, dit Lucius, tu te grouille. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Imbécile, lui dit Hermione. Ton fils peut bien être un sans coeur.

Oups, cette réplique lui avait échappée.

- Quoi, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu as dis.

- Rien, esseya de se rettrapper Hermione.

- Non, tu as dis MON FILS. dit0il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie? Tu es folle ou quoi?

- Non, dit-elle, ça m'a échappé, je suis désolé.

Hermione se leva précipitemment et alla en dehors de la classe. Elle couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur et elle lui expliqua sa gaffe.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je viens de faire une gaffe. J'ai parler de mon époque à quelqu'un de ma classe.

- Vous avez dis quoi, Miss Granger, dit Albus

- Je viens de dire à Lucius Malfoy que son fils pouvait bien être un sans coeur. J'ai vu pourquoi Drago était comme il est. Son père était comme ça lorsqu'il était jeune.

- Monsieur Malfoy a un fils? demanda le directeur.

- Oui, dit-elle. Il se nomme Drago. La femme avec qui Lucius aura Drago s'appelle Narcissa. Je crois que c'est une Black. Sirius nous l'a dit lorsque nous sommes allés chez lui en cinquième année. Avant sa mort.

- Dans votre époque, dit Albus, monsieur Black est mort.

- Oui, dit-elle. Il y a aussi James etLily. Peter Pettigrew est au servir de Voldemort et Remus Lupin était professeur des défense contre les forces du mal en troisième année.

Après avoir expliqué, Hermione se senti plus légere et elle retourna en classe de potion. Lucius Malfoy avait presque terminé la potion.

- Donne un de tes cheveux, grogna-t-il.

Elle lui donne un cheveux, qu'il mit dans son vers et il lui donna un de ces cheveux pour le mettre dans le sien.

Hermione se tranforma en Lucius, Lucius se transforma en Hermione.

James se transforma en Sirius, Sirius se transforma en James.

Lily se transforma en Remus, Remus se transforma en Lily.

C'était un double cours de potions, alors ils eurent tous le temps de reprendre leur apparence d'origine et ne pas avoir à se transformer sous les yeux des autres élèves de l'école.

Le week-end arriva très vite et James invita Hermione à faire une soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Elle s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation. Elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était parce qu'il ressemlait à Harry, mais elle l'aimait. Au moins, lui n'était pas obsédé par une fille du nom de Cho Chang. C'était elle qu'il aimait. Elle et personne d'autre.

C'était la fin de la journée et en plus, on était vendredi. James amena Hermione à la salle sur demande et prépara la salle en un endroit parfait pour être avec son amoureuse.

Hermione était aux anges. Ils y avait une musique romantique, un table avec un bon repas dessus.

- Ce sont les elfes de maison qui ont préparé ça.

Hermione pensa à la S.A.L.E., mais elle n'en parla pas à James, de peur qu'il là prenne pour un folle.

La soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, discutèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence. Minuit arriva. Ils sortirent de la salle. James regarda Hermione. Ils avança vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit, entouré par des rideaux. James traîna Hermione jusqu'au lit et ...

Bon, je termine le chapitre comme ça. La suite sera dans le prochain chapitre. Oubliez pas, je veux des reviews. Le prochain chapitre est en pleine écriture. Je voudrait remercier les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Si vous avez des requêtes pour un chapitre, écrivez-le dans une review. Merci.

S-W


	7. Moments tendres: flashback

**Réponse de Review**

**Stellmania: **_Merci pour l'encouragement, j'apprécie beaucoup._

**Kyra Black:**_ D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais de toute façon, Hermione est à cette époque depuis 1 mois et c'Est comme s'il se connaissaient, enfin, si on peut dire..._

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **_Je sais, il n'y a pas beau coup de fic Hermione/James. J'aime beaucoiup l'époque des Maraudeurs. Et j'aime aussi James. En tout cas, j'ai voulue faire un peu de nouveau et de l'original. Pour le couple, ça l'est. _

**Yumi: **_Je suis sadique de naiussance, que veux-tu. J'y peyx rien, mais j'aime bien terminer sur une note oú les lecteurs disent ''Qu'est-ce qui va ce passer?'' et que je coupe court. Mais bon, tu as la suite juste dessous._

**hermione malefoy: **_Voila, tu as la suite._

**Youatou: **_Ça commence. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. _

**Estia: **_Oui, j'aime ce couple et il y en a pas assez en français: juste une. La voila._

**vorg05: **_Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite.b_

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul les actions des personnages dans le temps et les personnages que j'ai inventée (si j'en invente) m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS.**

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)**

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

La soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent, discutèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence. Minuit arriva. Ils sortirent de la salle. James regarda Hermione. Ils avança vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit, entouré par des rideaux. James traîna Hermione jusqu'au lit et ...

**Je tiens à vous avertir que ce chapitre est un flas-back sur la soirée de James et d'Hermione. J'ai pensée que ça pourrait peut-être vous plaire. Attention, c'est juste un flash-back, alors le chapitre sera très court. **

**Chapitre 6**

_**Moments Tendres: flash-back**_

James et Hermione était devant la salle sur demande.

Attend une minute, dit Jamesw en entrant et en refermant la porte.

Hermione attendait patiemment que James ait terminé. La porte s'ouvrit.

Si mademoiselle veut bien entrer, dit-il.

Avec plaisir, dit la jeune fille.

Elle entra et s'émerveilla devant la beauté des lieux. Elle fonça directement sur une biliothèque.

J'ai pensé qu'une bibliothèque te ferait plaisir, dit James

Oh oui, dit-elle. C'est absolument parfait.

Tu sait Mione, dit-il. Quand je te regarde, c'est comme si j'avait un truc qui me lie à toi, que tu ne m'es pas étrangère. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais...

Moi aussi, j'avait l'impression de te connaitre parfaitement. Tu sais, je connais la forme de ton patronus.

C'est quoi, dit-il.

Un cerf argenté, dit-elle. Je sais aussi que tu es un... animagus nondéclaré.

Ah oui, dit-il un peu surpris.

Oui, tu est un cerf. dit-elle fièrement.

Gagné, fit-il. Tu sais que tu me surprend tout les jours. Tu es unique Mione. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il est tard. Nous allons passer à table.

Ils se tournèrent et Hermione vit une magnifique table en bois de cerisier. Ils allèrent s'asseoir.

Les elfes de maison vont venir nous porter notre repas, dit James.

D'accord, dit Hermione.

Hermione était sur le point de parler de la S.A.L.E., mais elle se retint. Pas question qu'il là prenne pour folle en lui parlant d'une association pour libérer les elfe de maison. Elle se tut et les alfe arrivait avec la nourriture.

Hermione mangea un peu de tout. James, lui mangea beaucoup de tout.

Après le repas, Hermine et James s'assirent sur un canapé, près de la bibliothèque et prirent un livre. Hermione était au ange. Elle était tellement heureuse. De plus, être avec James était comme être avec Harry. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Les seules différences était la cicatrices que James n'avait pas et James paressait si innocent, comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu le mal, alors que Harry les cotoyait à chaque année la mort de près. James était beaucoup plus dynamique qu'Harry. Et il y avait toujours Cho Chang dans la tête d'harry. Alors que dans celle de James, il y avait Hermione Granger. Hermione ne savait toujours pas si elle l'aimait à cause de sa resemblance ou juste parce qu'elle aimait son dynamisme insouciant. En tout cas, elle verrait bien.

Ils lirent pendant des heures. Hermione s'endormit sur la douce voix de James. Minuit arriva et James devait réveiller Hermione.

Hermione, dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Hummm, dit-ellle

Je crois qu'il est l'eure de rejoindre nos quartier. Il est minuit.

Hermine acquieça et se leva. Ils sortirent de la salle. James regarda Hermione. Ils avança vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit, entouré par des rideaux. James traîna Hermione jusqu'au lit et ...


	8. OUPS

**Réponses de Review**

**le Saut de l'Ange: **_Merci beaucoup. Pour le prochain chapitre, le voici._

**Kyra Black: **_Tu veras, la suite plus bas._

**hermione malefoy: **_Oui, ils était dans la salle sur demande, mais ils sont tous deux sortient de cette salle à minuit. A l'extérieur, James et Hermione ont commencés à s'embrasser, alors ils n'ont eu qu'a pousser la porte de la salle, à y entrer une deuxième fois. Vu que ce qu'ils voulaient faire était différent, la salle est décorée différemment. J'espère que ça t'aide à comprendre. _

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul les actions des personnages dans le temps et les personnages que j'ai inventée (si j'en invente) m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour une partie du chapitre OUPS. (donc, ce chapitre-ci)**

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes)**

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6

Hermine acquieça et se leva. Ils sortirent de la salle. James regarda Hermione. Ils avança vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit, entouré par des rideaux. James traîna Hermione jusqu'au lit et ...

**La partie humour est très courte, c'est une petite gaffe d'Hermione (encore) qui est drôle. Vous allez voir, c'est pendant qu'ils sont en plein action. Une petite gaffe et... OUPS.**

**Chapître 7 **

_**OUPS**_

James traîna Hermione jusqu'au lit. Il là prit dans ses bras. Il était musclé par le Quidditch (car il était attrappeur de Quidditch. Tel père, tel fils) et elle se sentait bien. La passion s'empare d'eux, ils s'emmbrassaient avec plus de fougue. James était d'une telle douceur. Elle ne craignait rien quand elle était avec lui.

Hermione, dit James, tu es si belle.

Hermione ne répondait rien. elle était heureuse. Elle en avait même oubliée Harry. Pour elle, Harry n'était plus, il n'y avait que James qui comptait. Elle aimait toujours Harry, bien sûr. De plus, celui qui était entrain de l'embbrasser était physiquement comme Harry.

Hermoine..., commença James.

Oui, dit Hermione

Est-ce que tu en as envie, demanda-t-il

Oui, répondit de contentement Hermione, je veux. Je suis prête.

Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Il là souleva. Elle mit ses jambes autour de la taille de James. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser.

James mumura quelque chose qu'Hermione connaissait (elle l'avait lu dans un magazine pour jeune femme sorcière). C'était un sort de contraception.

Toujours en l'embrassant, il déposa Hermione sur le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés.

Il commença à déshabiller Hermione. Puis, ce fut sont tour. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt, nues. Hermione respirait avec des coups réguliers. Elle aimait ça.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entra en elle. Elle ressentit une légère douleur, bien qu'il ait fait attention et preuve d'une grande douceur. Elle n'eut qu'un petit cri pour exprimer sa douleur.

James là regarda avec un petit sourire.

Ça va? demanda-t-il

Elle fit un signe affirmatif.

Tu veux que je me retire? dit-il

Non, dit-elle, ça va mieux maintenant. Continu.

Il nétait qu'à l'entrée. Il avança un peu, puis attendit. Il avançait par petit coups pour qu'Hermione puisse s'habituer et et pas avoir trop mal.

Lorsqu'il fut entré, il fit de petit mouvements de va-et-vient. Comme elle n'avait pas l'air à avoir mal, il fit ses mouvements de va-et-vient plus grand et plus violent.

Hermione aimait ça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru sa prmièr fois aussi merveilleuse. Surtout pas avec le père de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il ait son âge.

Hermione commença à se tortiller, sous James.

James comprit qu'elle aimait ça, alors il bougea un peu, de sorte à mettre un peu d'action.

Il était si bien, elle était si bien. Ils étaient bien ensemble, dans cette position.

James sentit venir un orgasme, il redoubla, afin qu'hermione en ait un aussi.

Hermione senti, elle aussi venir l'orgasme.

James se mit à crier de plaisir.

Hermione, qui n'en pouvait plus, lâcha:

Ha... Ha... Harry

Quoi, dit James

**Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. La suite au prochain chapitre. Que pensez-ous de cette scène. La fic est proche de la fin, car lorsque Herminoe va revenir dans son époque, c'est la fin. En tout cas, vous le saurez car je vais le préciser. N'oubliez pas, Review. **

**J'aimerais aussi que vous me disiez qu'elle est votre couple favori d'Harry Potter. Je ferai un fic sur le couple le plus populaire.**

**S****-****W**


	9. Question

Bonjours, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que ce ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir un truc.

Croyez-vous que je devrais reporter le chapitre OUPS à plus tard ou bien s'il est bien comme ça. s'il vous plait, répondez a cette questions le plus rapidement possible.

Je vais répondre au Reviews:

_Le saut de l'Ange: C'et vrai que faire ce genre de gaffe ne doit pas être très drôle._

_diabella: C,est vrai qu'ils sont un peu étrange. Ses couples préférés: Hermione/Sirius et Hermione/Remus. _

_hermione malefoy: J'aurais honte à sa place, pauvre Mione. Son couple préféré: Hermione/Malfoy._

_Estia: Je fais la mise à jour un peu n'importe quand, mais les idées ne venaient pas, alors j'ai fais d'autre fic. Merci pour le compliment._

_Lilycool: C'est vrai, grosse gaffe. Son couple préféré: Harry/Ginny_

_lily: Très difficile à réparer. Son couple préféré: Hermione/Sirius_

_Nathanae: Merci pour la review. Son couple préféré: Hermione/Drago_

_ouste: Merci. Ses couples préférés: Hermione/Remus et Hermione/Harry quand c'est une histoire compliquée._

_melie: Ses couples préférés: Hermine/Drago et Hermione/Harry dark_

_Sarh Michelle Potter: Merci pour ta review. Ses couples préférés: Hermione/Harry et Hermione/Drago_

_Hermione46: Merci pour tes nombreuses Reviews. Oui, James va lui poser plusieurs questions, il n'est très poli non plus. Eh oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de fautes d'ortho, mais je suis pas hyper bonne en ortho et j'ai pas de correcteur._

_virg05: Merci beaucoup pour la Reviews. Ses couples préférés: Hermione/Ron et Harry/Ginny_

_Dark-Mione: C'est vrai que le couple n'est pas hyper populaire, mais je tenais à faire une fic sur ce couple... peu répandu. Son couple préféré: Harry/Hermione_

_misha: Oui, une très grosse gaffe. Son couple préféré: Harry/Hermione_

_Résultat: Je ferai une fic sur le couple Harry/Hermione. Mais bon, après, je vais essayer d'en faire sur d'autres couples que vous aimez._

_N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question: dois-je reporter le chapitre oups à plu tard ou s'il est bien comme ça. _

_bizoux à tous_

Sweety-Witches


	10. Chapitre 8 Explication

**Hermione46:** _Merci pour ta Review. _

**Virg05:** _Merci pour ta Review. Oui, c'est une grosse gaffe (Ses couples préférés est Ron/Mione et Harry/Ginny)_

**misha:** _C'est vrai, pauvre Hermine. C'est toute une gaffe._

**Samia malefoy:** _Je suis pas très douée pour ce genre de scène. Merci pour la review._

**Dark-Mione:** _Mer ci pour les deux Reviews. (sont couple préféré est Harry/Mione)_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** _(sont couple préféré est Hermione/Remus, mais aime aussi Harry/Hermione _

**ouste:** D'accord, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. Et la suite, je la mets là!

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul les actions des personnages dans le temps et les personnages que j'ai inventée (si j'en invente) m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour la fin du chapitre OUPS. (**le chapitre 7)

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes). Vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Peter. **

**Voici la suite**

**CHAPITRE 8 - Explications**

Hermione, qui n'en pouvait plus, lâcha:

- Ha... Ha... Harry (NDA: ça, c'est une grosse gaffe ; NDC : je n'aimerai pas être à sa place…)

- Quoi, dit James

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- C'est qui Harry? Fut la réponse de James.

Il se leva du lit.

- Comment ça Harry? dit Hermione

- Quand t'as..., c'est Harry que tu as dis" dit James

- Même pas vrai, dit Hermione, rouge de honte.

- Même vrai, dit James. J'ai parfaitement compris. Alors, tu réponds? Qui-est Harry ?

- C'est un ami de mon ancienne école, dit Hermione.

- Que ressentais-tu pour lui ? demanda James. C'était plus qu'un ami il me semble, non ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as parfaitement compris, dit James.

- Non, dit Hermione. C'était juste un ami. Moi, je l'aimais, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Il est fou d'une autre fille depuis quelques années et même si l'amour entre eux est désormais impossible, il s'accroche et espère.

- Comment est-il ? Interrogea James

- Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit Hermione

- Ah oui, dit James. Alors tu as flashé sur un gars qui me ressemble ?

- On dirait que vous êtes de la même famille, dit Hermione.

- C'est peut-être mon fils, blague James. (NDA: la blague se révèle vrai dans ce cas)

- Peut-être, dit Hermione, sur le ton de la conversation.

Ils rirent tous les deux un bon coup, s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

- Ça va, dit James. Je t'ai pardonné. Je comprends ce que tu pouvais ressentir avec ce garçon. Harry!

- Comment ça ? Questionna Hermione.

- C'est pas grand chose, dit James. J'aime juste une fille, mais elle me déteste. J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier envers un gars. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle ne supporte pas que j'aie fait ça.

- Si tu veux, dit Hermione, j'en parlerai à Lily. Et elle te donnera une chance de la surprendre.

- Lily, dit James soudain nerveux. Mais ça va pas !

Hermione le regarda, mi-amusée.

- Si ça va, dit Hermione. J'étais certaine que tu l'aimais. Et peut-être que si elle te déteste, c'est parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle croit que toi tu la détestes.

- Tu crois ?

- Je lui parlerai ce soir, dit Hermione.

- Il est vraiment imbécile ton Harry de ne pas te voir telle que tu es... dit James songeur.

- Tu sais, dit Hermione. Harry me voit, mais je fais partie du décor. Je suis comme un crayon, un mur... Je ne suis pas une fille dans un groupe de gars, je suis un gars dans un groupe de gars.

- Tu n'as pas le physique d'un gars pourtant, dit James

- Je sais dit Hermione, mais je ne m'habille pas comme ça habituellement. C'est Lily qui m'a prêté les vêtements. Je n'ai pas ma valise.

- Je suis certain qu'il t'aime bien, au fond, dit James, mais il ne le montre pas, il a peur d'être rejeté.

- Ça doit être génétique alors, dit Hermione

- Son père est comme ça aussi, demanda James.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit énigmatiquement.

Ils marchaient doucement.

- J'espère que nous ne nous ferons pas prendre, dit Hermione.

- Attends dit James.

James sortit de on ne sait où, une cape.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua James

Hermione l'avait remarqué. C'était la même qu'Harry. Normal puisque James l'avait légué à Harry.

- Oh ! J'en ai entendu parler dans un livre, dit Hermione en repensant aux escapades avec ses amis.

James esquissa un sourire, se couvrit et couvrit Hermione de la cape.

Ils regagnèrent en silence la salle commune des Griffindors.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Hermione monta les marches. Dans cette salle, qu'avait-elle fait ? En avait-elle trop dit à James ? Elle se posa la question en arrivant rapidement à son dortoir.

- Mione, cria Lily.

- Salut Lily, dit Hermione

- Tu vas parler ou il va falloir que je te maltraite? dit Lily (NDA: les menaces!)

- Hum… Disons que James est vraiment gentil, dit Hermione.

- Mais... dit Lily

- Mais il ne m'aime pas, dit Hermione. Il aime une autre fille, très jolie d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui, dit Lily avec un ton et un regard triste.

- J'y crois pas dit Hermione. Tu. As. Flashé. Sur. Lui! En articulant bien chaques syllabes

- D'accord, dit Lily. C'est vrai. Mais tu as dis toi même qu'il était amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiote parfois, dit Hermione. C'est de toi qu'il est dingue !

- Non, dit Lily. Il me déteste.

- Il a dit la même chose, lui il pense que c'est toi quoi le détestes dit Hermine. Il t'aime, fais-moi confiance.

Les deux finirent par se coucher et s'endormirent joyeuse et en paix avec elle même. (NDA: C'est tellement beau que j'en pleure. Non, c'est pas vrai…) (NDC : émouvant ptdr !)

Le lendemain matin, Lily réveilla Hermione pour lui dire que les garçons voulaient la voir.

''- Les garçons? Interrogea Hermione

''- Sirius et Remus, dit Lily

''- Pourquoi? dit Hermione

''- J'en sais rien, répondit Lily

Hermione se leva et descendit, la tête remplie d'interrogations.

''- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermione

''- Nous voudrions savoir si tu veux venir avec nous dehors, commença Sirius

''- Juste pour se balader, termina Remus

''- Je vais m'habiller et je viens, dit Hermione

Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi ils voulaient la voir. Elle le saurait bientôt, c'était certain.

Donc, Hermione alla ouvrir le placard de Lily, comme elle le faisait toujours à cause de son absence de vêtements. Un jean foncé fut enfilé et un pull orangé fut jeté sur le lit. Elle farfouilla encore, mais décida de ne mettre que le pull, pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Elle descendit à la salle commune.

''- Je suis prête, dit Hermione

Ils sortirent de la salle commune puis, allèrent dehors.

''- James nous a parlé, dit Sirius, de ton petit problème.

''- Petit problème? Interrogea Hermione

''- Oui, dit Sirius, il nous a dit que tu était folle à liée.

''- Folle à liée, dit Hermione avec les yeux lançant des éclairs.

''- Sirius, dit Remus, arrête de faire des blagues, s'il te plait.

''- Si ont peux même plus rire, grogna Sirius (note de l'auteure: toujours aussi farceur, ce Sirius)

''- Je voudrait savoir pourquoi je suis ici, avec vous, dit Hermione, non que je me plaise pas, mais je me demande.

''- Nous savons que James aime Lily, dit Sirius, mais il ne sais pas si... tu comprend? Alors, vu que Lily et toi êtes amies, nous nous demandions si... tu comprends?

''- Je comprend très bien, dit Hermione. Pour votre information, Lily est dingue de James.

''- Comment tu sais? demanda Remus

''- J'observe, dit Hermione. J'aime bien lire dans l'âme des gens

''- Comment a été ta soirée d'hier avec James. Dit Sirius. James n'a rien voulu nous dire. Les détails et une esquisse à l'aquarelle si t'en as.

''- Tu es impossible Sirius, rigola Hermione. D'abord, le début de soirée a été une vraie merveille. Ensuite, une vrai cata. Mais après, nous nous sommes réconciliés.

''- Sur l'oreiller? demanda Sirius

''- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal tourné, dit Remus (NdA: Qui ça étonne?)

''- J'ai toujours eu l'esprit mal tourné, dit Sirius. Alors ?

''- Alors quoi? demanda Hermione.

''- Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question.

''- Non, dit Hermione, la réconciliation à eu lieu après une bonne discussion.

''- Suivie d'une partie sur l'oreiller! Termina sirius.

''- Non, dit Hermione, nous avons seulement parlés de cette cata et tout à bien été.

''- Hermione, dit Remus, est-ce que tu as une idée? Pour James et Lily!

''- Peut-être que nous pourrions… commença Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu. N'oubliez pas, Review.

Je voudrais remercier ma correctrice : ouste. Alors, Merci ouste.

Sweety-Witches


	11. Quand Hermione s'en mêle

**Habby:** Je crois que Lupin sent en Hermione quelque chose qui lui dit qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Tu as raison, c'est pas très Hermione, mais bon, j'y suis allée au gré de mon inspiration. Je sais que James n'a pas été très gentil lors de la première rencontre, mais qui aimerait se faire appeler par un autre nom que le sien.

**Dark-Mione:** C'est vrai que James est assez compréhensif. J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre.

**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. C'est elle qui m'inspire. Seul les actions des personnages dans le temps et les personnages que j'ai inventée (si j'en invente) m'appartiennent et j'en suis fier. **

**Genre: Romance et Humour pour la fin du chapitre oups. (**le chapitre 7)

**Couple: Hermione Granger et James Potter**

**Époque: L'action principale de l'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs (donc avec Sirius, Lupin, James, Lily et Peter jeunes). Vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Peter. **

**CHAPITRE 9 - Quand Mione s'en mêle**

- Hermione, dit Remus, aurais-tu une idée à suggérer? Pour James et Lily!

- Peut-être que pourrions-nous… commença Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi? Demandèrent ensemble Sirius et Remus

- Attendez, dit Hermione. Vous verrez bien ce qu'il va se passer...

Hermione partit vers l'école et ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle leva le point pour cogner, quand elle entendit.

- Je vous attendais justement Miss Granger, dit le directeur.

- Je veux savoir... commença Hermione

- Comment vous allez repartir d'ici? Termina le directeur

- Oui, avoua Hermione.

- A vrai dire, dit Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pour le moment, mais donnez moi la journée et revenez me voir à la fin de vos cours Miss.

Hermione sortit après avoir saluée le directeur. Il ne savait pas. Lui qui savait toujours tout, même des choses parfaitement inutiles. Et maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de ses connaissances, il ne savait pas. Avec un peu de chance, il saurait quand elle reviendrait.

La journée se passa bien, sauf en potion, mais jamais un cours de potion ne pourrait aller bien, alors pourquoi s'en faire! Hermione alla rapidement porter ses livres au dortoir et partit en direction du bureau du directeur, sans qu'elle se fasse arrêtée par Lily ou les autres maraudeurs.

Hermione marcha jusqu'au bureau et...

- Entrez Miss, retentit une voix.

- Avez vous trouvé monsieur? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, dit le directeur, j'ai trouvé. En fait, c'est bien ce que je pensais, mais j'ai vérifié, au cas où cela se serai avéré faux.

Le directeur arrêta de parler et regarda Hermione.

- Et ? Insista Hermione.

- Vous savez que deux de nos précieux Griffondor sont, comment dire? Pas très amicaux.

- James et Lily ? dit Hermione

- Oui, dit Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Mr Potter et Miss Evans.

- Qu' attend t-on de moi, que je fasse l'entremetteuse ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai consulté les professeur de Divination, dit Dumbledore. Il semblerait qu'ils aient un fils, dans le futur. Ce fils ne s'est pas fait tout seul. Si cette ascenseur vous a envoyé ici, je crois que c'est pour les aider à voir plus clair.

- Comment vais-je repartir? Demanda Hermione.

- L'ascenseur s'allumera et vous pourrai repartir à votre époque. Faites attention à ne pas en dévoiler trop d'ici là. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici, mais ce plan pourrait vous amener à en dire trop. Vigilance Constante (NdA: nous croirions entendre Fol'Oeil)

- Oui merci, dit Hermione un petit sourire au lèvre à l'évocation de la célèbre phrase du Fol'Oeil de son époque.

- Cependant, (NdA: Dumbledore ne serait pas Dumbledore sans son éternelle cependant) vous pouvez faire avancer un peu les choses... dit-il le regard emplit de malice.

- J'ai un plan pour qu'ils se voient. répondit Hermione.

- Je vous fait entièrement confiance Miss, dit Dumbledore.

Sur ce, Hermione sortit du bureau et alla à la bibliothèque avec une plume, de l'encre et des parchemins. Elle écrivit.

- Mione, dit Lily de la porte. Tu viens manger.

- J'arrive, dit Hermione en fermant ses livres.

- Qu'étais-tu entrain de faire à la biblio? demanda Lily.

- Quelques recherches. mentit Hermione. Si tu allais nous guetter des place pour le dîner! Je dois aller ranger mes affaires et voir le directeur avant.

- D'accord. dit Lily. À plus tard.

Hermione regarda Lily s'en aller et se pressa jusqu'à la volière. Elle alla accrocher ses lettres à deux hiboux différents: un blanc et un gris.

- C'est pour Lily Evans, dit-elle au gris.

Il s'envola.

- C'est pour James Potter, dit-elle au blanc.

Elle se hâta dans la Grande Salle. Elle devait trouver quelque chose, au cas où ont lui demanderait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

- Dumbledore, dit-elle.

Elle entra discrètement et s'assit à côté de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à dire au directeur ? demanda Lily.

-Oh rien de très important de toute façon il venait de partir de son bureau

- Oui je sais puisqu'il est juste devant nous, dit Lily.

"Oh non! pourvu qu'elle ne réalise pas que je lui ait menti " pensa Hermione.

- Je sais, dit Hermione. Je m'en suis souvenue en court de route.

- Ah voilà le courrier, dit Lily en levant les yeux vers les nombreux hiboux et chouettes, puis les baissant pour fixer ce qui arrivé sur elle.

Hermione observa la chouette grise qui vint poser une lettre près de Lily.

_"Lily,_

_Pourrais -tu venir me rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie ce soir. _

_Je t'y attendrai à 21h00._

_James."_

Le hibou blanc avait fait la même chose pour James, elle l'avait vu du coin de l'oeil.

_"James,_

_Pourrais -tu venir me rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie ce soir. _

_Je t'y attendrai à 21h00._

_Lily."_

Il ne restait plus qu'à voir le résultat...

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je dois vous dire que cette fic s'achève. J'avais l'histoire dans ma tête depuis le début. Elle n'était pas sensée avoir autant de chapitre. L'histoire suis son cours et je suis presque rendue à la fin. Il doit rester environ 2 chapitre, trois au plus. Je tiens à terminer toute mes fic avant d'en commencer d'autre. Pour ceux qui lisait l'admirateur secret, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que le chapitre un est écrit et ne reste plus qu'à publier, c'est pourquoi j'essaie de terminer au plus tôt les autres fic.**

**Pas long comme chapitre, je sais, mais je manque vraiment d'inspiration. Laissez moi une reviews,**

**Merci à ouste, ma correctrice**

**SweetyWitches**


	12. ANNONCE: JE N'ABANDONNE PAS!

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais plutôt une annonce important concernant l'avenir de cette fic.

Je prend une petite pause pour 1 Granger, 2 Potter, un seul amour.

**Attention, je n'abandonne pas**!

Je n'ai plus d'idée. Je ne sais plus où va l'histoire. En attendant, lisez mes autres fic. Plusieurs sont en préparation. Plusieurs sont aussi écrite, n'attendant qu'à être publiées.

Pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, la suite sera pour plus tard.

**Je ne sais pas quand!**

_**Sweety-Witches**_


End file.
